Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{z}{7} + \dfrac{z}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{z + z}{7}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{2z}{7}$